


Kissing Prompt Ficlets

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Barson one shots inspired by different 'kiss' prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21- Jealous kiss, from ciorane

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

Olivia laughs, placing one hand on his at her waist and the other behind his head, holding him to her. 

"Dancing," she answers teasingly. 

He snorts. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"I got you out on the dance floor didn't I?" She says, smirking as she places a wet kiss just below his ear. 

"Well, these guys...and girls actually, aren't very good at keeping their hands to themselves. Someone's gotta show them who you belong to," he says lowly. 

"Who I belong to? Rafael Barba, if your mother could hear you now."

He ignores her jab at his territorial behavior and spins her in his arms. "You're mine," he says, moving his hands to tangle in her hair and presses his mouth to hers, taking control and deepening the kiss almost immediately. She feels the pull down to her toes, and couldn't hold back a moan if she wanted to. 

Trailing one hand down her back, he pulls her hips into his, showing her just how much he wants her. 

She breaks the kiss to whisper in his ear, "Take me home."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Shy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17, Shy Kiss from r-barba

Barba rushes into a crowded pub downtown and immediately spots Olivia perched on a stool at the bar. 

"Hey Liv, sorry I'm late, I got held up discussing cake options with Carmen," Rafael says. When she turns around and gives him a big smile, he automatically leans in to kiss her, one hand cupping her cheek. He freezes halfway at the sound of a whistle from behind his girlfriend. 

"Oh no, Counselor. Don't stop on our account," Amanda says cheekily, giving him a wink. Fin sits next to her with an unimpressed look on his face. 

Liv starts laughing at the shock on Rafael's face, and he tries to take a step back but she has a hold on his tie, preventing his retreat. "Don't I get my hello kiss?" She teases. 

He gulps, looking over her shoulder at Fin, who is staring him down, almost daring him to get fresh with his "sister". 

Rafael looks back at Liv, and leans in quickly, placing a chaste peck on her lips, then spins toward the bartender to order his drink. 

The women immediately break into giggles, Amanda saying how cute he is. Fin looks satisfied at the turn of events.


	3. I Almost Lost You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11- 'I Almost Lost You' Kiss from ciorane
> 
> This one switches to second person narrative from Olivia's POV

"Olivia? Olivia Benson- where is she?"

You can hear his frantic voice echoing down the empty hallway and if you had the energy you would get up and go out into the hallway so he could see with his own eyes that you're alright. 

But you're exhausted, fighting to keep your eyes open, so when you look to the man next to you and raise an eyebrow, he gets up to flag your husband down. 

You hear shuffling feet and low voices and you open your eyes again when you hear the door click shut. 

He's standing just inside the door of the hospital room, pale and anxious looking. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. 

"Rafi, please," you whisper, holding your good hand out in his direction. 

Shaking his head, Rafael slowly moves closer to your bed. "I... I don't... Liv, my god..." He swallows hard, taking inventory of your injuries. Bruising around your eye, swollen shut. Right wrist in a cast. Small cuts and bruises all over your arms, hands, and face. And that's just what's visible. Your whole body aches but it's your heart that needs healing right now. 

Rafael gingerly sits on the side of the bed, hesitantly reaching out to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears falling. 

You can't tear your eyes from his- willing him to see how much he means to you. It all could have been lost today, and you are thankful you're here with him. 

Slowly he leans in, and places the softest, sweetest kiss of your life on your lips. When he moves to pull back you whimper in protest. 

"I almost lost you today," he whispers, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks as well. 

"I'm okay, Rafi. A little banged up and sore but I'll be good as new soon," you reassure him. 

He nods, eyes still pained, and kisses you again, a little deeper this time. When you pull apart, he takes your battered left hand and kisses where your wedding ring usually sits. "We vowed in sickness and in health, I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Goodbye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24- Goodbye Kiss  
> This one was from me!

It was the worst two weeks of her life. 

Trying to keep it together for her son, when all the time she was torn between collapsing into sobs on the floor and hunting down the bastards that shot him. 

She didn't really sleep much anymore, so she thought she was hallucinating or maybe day dreaming when he walked through the squad room into her office late on a Sunday night. 

Only in her dreams he wasn't flanked by two men that looked like FBI. 

The suits positioned themselves outside her office door and he stopped on the threshold, apprehensive. 

She was frozen in her chair, so shocked she didn't know what to say or do. Their gazes locked, unable to look away. 

Finally he broke the silence. "I'm so sorry." He sounded so tired, so broken. 

His words seemed to light a fire within her, and she rushes across the room, stopping inches from him. 

"Why?" 

He breaks from the emotion contained in her one word. All of the pain of the last weeks- thinking he was dead and she'd never see him again. 

"I- the Feds tried to take me away. I refused at first- but the threat wasn't over. It was extended to you and Noah. I won't let anything happen to you!" He wipes the tears from his face with one hand- the other arm in a sling to help him recover from the gunshot wound she knows is on his left shoulder. So close to his heart. 

"I felt your heart stop. I felt it. I have nightmares about your blood staining my hands."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

They are still standing in the doorway, so she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the couch. They sit, and he uses his good arm to pull her close. 

"Can you stay?"

"Not yet. The case is still open. I'm in protective custody for now. I don't even know where, I keep getting moved but it's never far. I won't go into Witsec."

"I want you safe. If you need Witsec to stay alive-"

"And never see you again? Abandon Noah? Liv..." his voice cracks under the strain and a few more tears fall down his face. 

"How long are you here?" Olivia murmurs into his chest, breathing in deeply and trying to memorize his scent. 

He sighs, burying his face in her hair and answering, "I convinced them to give us as long as possible."

Just then, a knock on the doorframe breaks the silence. "Mr Barba, we need to go."

Olivia whines a protest but follows his lead and stands, tears steadily falling down her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I..." He chokes up, unable to find the words to tell her what he's feeling. So he shows her instead. Wrapping his good hand around the back of her neck, he gently guides her closer. He starts the kiss gently, but the urgency of the situation takes over and suddenly he's kissing her so deeply she can feel it in her toes. He pulls away from her lips to trail kisses across her jaw then one below her ear before whispering, "I love you."

He hesitates a moment then untangles himself from her and walks out the door, refusing to let himself look back. 

She can barely see for the tears falling, but she watches his blurry form flanked by the agents head for the back stairwell. 

She knows there is a long road to travel from here, but as she wipes her tears and pulls herself together, she is overjoyed that he's alive. She can make it through weeks, months, God forbid even years- as long as she knows he's out there safe somewhere, waiting to come back to her.


	5. Back from the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24- Back from the dead kiss
> 
> Another one of my choice. Similar to the last one, but slightly different. Not sure why but I apparently like torturing Liv with Rafi's death.

She had been back at work for a month now, deciding she couldn't mourn forever, no matter how hard it was to get out of bed every day. 

Things were different around the squad room, but the new ADA was competent and really trying hard not to do anything wrong. It didn't matter. She still hated him with a fiery passion that had absolutely nothing to do with him, and everything to do with his predecessor. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, so silences weren't unusual. But when the bullpen came to a complete standstill while she was explaining the new filing procedures, she noticed. Turning around to see the distraction, she thought she was going to fall over. 

"Barba? What..." she trailed off, deciding she didn't care how, or why, because he was here. Alive. 

Before she knew it, they were in each other's arms, tears flowing freely. He was whispering in her ear, apologies and promises that he'd never leave her again. "I'm so so sorry, mi amor...I love you so much, I had to go to keep you and Noah safe, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry," he keeps repeating, holding her so tight she can barely breathe but she feels more alive than ever. 

When she manages to get her wits together, she pulls back enough to see his face, shushing him. "Shh, it's okay. I'm going to kick your ass later but right now I'm so fucking happy you're here I can't even think."

He smiles, then leans in, brushing her lips lightly with his, teasing. "Do you want you go somewhere a little more private?" he murmurs, aware of the dozens of cops watching their reunion.

"No," she replies. "I want you to kiss me right now. They need to know why I won't be in for the next week," she finishes with a smirk. 

He wastes no more time, his lips are instantly on hers, tasting her for the first time in three months. Their kiss is deep and needy and filled with every emotion from their time apart. Her hands caressing his back. His fingers tangled in her hair.

When they finally break apart for air, Liv buries her face in Rafael's neck, and sighs happily. She tightens her arms around his waist, and says, "Let's go home."

He smiles. "That's the best idea you've ever had, Lieutenant."


	6. Shy Kiss Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of 'shy kiss'. References "that scene" at the end of December Solstice. You know the one.

"Did you really mean that?" she asks while they are walking to the precinct, both double-fisting Starbucks.

"Yes, of course. The witness testimony is shaky but the fo-" Rafael abruptly stops when Liv cuts him off. 

"Not the case. When you said it would be nice to be squabbling with me at 85. Did you mean it?" 

Shocked, he almost stops, but the steady flow of pedestrian traffic keeps him moving down the busy Manhattan street. Shifting both cups into one hand, he takes Liv's elbow and guides her out of the crowd into a little bench area. 

"Where did this come from? Liv, that was months ago."

Embarrassed, she turns to go back onto the sidewalk.

"Yes."

His one word stops her, but she stays still with her back to him. 

"I can't imagine my life at any point where I wouldn't want to be squabbling with you."

A small smile makes its way onto her face as she turns around. "Maybe we should squabble about what to do for our first date?"

He nods, hesitantly walking toward her. 

Questioning, she scrutinizes his face, but he's focused on one thing. Her lips. 

"May I kiss you?" he asks shyly, looking her in the eye. 

She nods and leans in. He meets her halfway and their first kiss is soft, sweet, and tastes of coffee. 

When they pull back, Rafael tosses both his cups into a nearby garbage can, relieves her of one cup, then takes hold of her free hand. 

Liv eyes him, amused. "You know you just threw away perfectly good coffee?"

Barba smiles. "I'd rather drink the swill at the precinct if it means I get to hold your hand."


End file.
